Michael has 10 apples for every 4 watermelons. Write the ratio of apples to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:4$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 4$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{4}=\dfrac{5}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{2}$ is the ratio of apples to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.